All Will Be Well
by StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroken
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a conversation about Ron and their relationship, outside a tent in the middle of winter. Harry/Hermione Mostly fluffy stuff *Oneshot*


_So I wrote this short thing for A Harry Potter page I created and run on Facebook _

_ pages/Maybe-We-Should-Stay-Here-HarryGrow-old-Herm ione/113707165416936 _

_and I thought why not post it on here? So her goes, My first Hhr/Romance story yaayy_

_Please Review! ~stayingstrongandbeingunbroken _

Oneshot

Harry/Hermione

Romance

Word count: 685

Hermione stared up at the dark sky and tried to count the stars. There were to many but that didn't stop her from trying. She heard someone approach but didn't bother to look up she knew who it was.  
"Hey you" Harry's soft voice sounded from above her. She looked up and met his eyes. She winced when she saw the dark shadows under his eyes.  
"The point of me keeping watch is for you to get some sleep" Hermione pointed out  
Harry smiled at her and shook his head  
"I couldn't sleep"  
Hermione grimaced as Harry sat down next to her.  
She knew all about Harry's lack of sleep, it was hard not to after night after night of her boyfriend crying in his sleep and muttering his guilt over all the deaths in his young life. It had been worse ever since Godrics Hollow, he'd started asking for his mum and it broke her heart.  
"You're reading that again?" Harry asked leaning his head into her shoulder  
Hermione looked down at her Beedle of the Bard book  
"Yes, I just find it strangely comforting" She replied resting her chin on his head  
She felt him smile against her shoulder  
"I find this strangely comforting" He admitted quietly  
She let a huge grin spread across her face for a moment before letting it fall.  
"I've been thinking" Hermione started  
"Well that's unusual" Harry interrupted  
She rolled her eyes at him and continued  
"I've been thinking about Ron" She murmured stroking a hand through his hair  
Harry made a funny noise in the back of his throat and let his head fall from her shoulder to her lap.  
"I don't think I want to hear about this" Harry said pulling a face  
She rolled her eyes again  
"He's still our friend and when he eventually hears about this, he isn't going to be happy" Hermione explained  
"So?"  
"You don't mean that" Hermione said  
"mmhmm"  
She looked down into the green eyes looking up at her and frowned at him.  
"What?"  
"He is still your friend"  
"Our friend" She corrected herself  
"Who walked out on us" He exclaimed  
"Yes but that wasn't his fault" Hermione said gently  
Harry twisted himself upwards  
"Yes it was! He walked out because he wanted to, you can't just blame it on the Horcrux"  
"Okay but the Horcrux did make it worse"  
"What's the point of this conversation?" Harry asked irritability sitting up completely  
She watched her boyfriend for a moment and knew she was walking on a thin line  
"I don't know, I just don't want to lose him" Hermione said quietly  
"If he was our friend he would accept it" Harry replied just as quietly  
"It might not be that simple" Hermione said looking at him  
"So what do you suggest? We break up to keep Ron happy?" Harry snapped  
"No! Of course not, I'm just saying, Oh I don't know what I'm saying" Hermione finished with a huff  
They sat in stony silence before Harry moved in front of her and nuzzled her face and then dropped light kisses on her face.  
"We'll deal with whatever we have to when the time comes" Harry murmured against her face  
"But for now, let's just enjoy the time we've got. We can deal with Ron and Ginny and whoever else when we get back"  
Hermione nodded knowing he was speaking the truth and she knew there wasn't a lot she could do while hunting the Horcruxes. But she didn't want to become the girl that got between Harry and Ron.  
"Don't worry, All will be well" Harry said kissing her gently

And it was. Sort of.  
They finally saw Ron after a year at the final battle and after when he found out about their relationship he and Ginny didn't speak to them for months but eventually when Harry and Hermione got engaged, they got in contact and asked to be invited to the wedding. Harry and Hermione gladly agreed and it was the night of her wedding when Hermione had realized that Harry had been right.

All Was Well. 


End file.
